


［83］叫哥哥

by MUsan3



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:47:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22174294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MUsan3/pseuds/MUsan3
Relationships: Kim Heechul/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk
Kudos: 10





	［83］叫哥哥

*伪骨科 伪骨科是干嘛哒 就是用来开车的嘛！  
*百粉点梗~

朴家和金家是世交，朴金两家的儿子也自然是每每交好。

朴正洙只比金希澈大九天，但是金爸爸还是坚持让金希澈管朴正洙叫哥。当代魔王金希澈当然不同意，给他想了800个绰号不重样的。从小到大他就是朴正洙的死对头，更准确的来说，是金希澈单方面的给他捣乱。

不过朴正洙倒是从来也不发火，被惹得急了，也只是温温柔柔地说一句“希澈，别闹了。”像是什么咒语，金希澈听了就乖乖安分下来。

同学们也常常感叹这简直是极与极的两个人，怎么就还每天都能待在一起。

朴正洙完美的继承了朴爸爸的优良传统，温柔、体贴、彬彬有礼、话术满分，从小就成绩优异，一路做班长，上了大学就是学生会主席。反之金希澈从小就是个混世魔王，作天作地， 谁都不服，不过好在脑子灵光，倒也轻轻松松的跟着朴正洙从重点小学上到首尔大。两个人颜好学习好，刚入学的时候就是新晋两大校草，眼看着大三了，又变成了传奇风云学长，风光不减当年。

-  
“又有女生跟你表白了？”金希澈抓过朴正洙手里的粉红色爱心卡。  
“嗯……是钟云他们系的学妹。”朴正洙语气里带着一丝不易察觉的宠溺。  
“喜欢？”抬头挑眉。  
“我也不知道……就是觉得挺聊得来的。想要相处试试看。”  
“哦。”金希澈说完就快步走回宿舍了。

金希澈也不知道自己这是生的哪门子气，自己每天收到的情书表白比朴正洙多出两柜子，但是，看着那小子的笑就是他妈的不爽啊！

“圭贤啊，晚上出来喝酒啊！”  
“哥……我答应小旭今晚陪他去看音乐剧啊……”  
“……知道了”

挂了电话把自己摔进床里，「靠靠靠靠靠！！！！这不爽的感觉是什么啊啊啊啊啊！」躺在床上发泄似的一顿乱蹬，突然又一翻身抓起电话。

“金钟云！”  
“干嘛？”  
“跟我打一架吧！！！！”  
“犯什么病啊希峰？我要跟始源吃饭去了。有事等我吃完饭再说吧啊！”

金希澈彻底自闭了，至于为什么不给李东海打电话，嗯，不必细说。

这种郁闷一直持续到三天后，金希澈正和金钟云崔始源痛骂朴正洙即将抛弃自己，迈向撒狗粮界背弃盟友的强盗行为，顺便控诉他俩不关爱空巢学长的无耻行径，一抬头就看见朴正洙和那个学妹，牵着小手快快乐乐的来吃饭了。

“对了，都怪你！干嘛把那女生介绍给特儿，丑死了！还没我一半好看。”  
金钟云突然福至心灵“呀！希峰！你不会喜欢独特吧？”声音由于兴奋显得大了点，崔始源还没来得及趁机搂过他的小腰让他小声点。那边朴正洙就看了过来，愣了一下，随即牵着学妹过来打招呼了。

金钟云和崔始源对视一眼，心想，完了。

这个预感很快变成了现实，从朴正洙到这桌金希澈就没张过嘴，一直低着头，也不知道想什么呢。  
“希澈，人家跟你打招呼呢？说两句话啊！”朴正洙还是那样，说什么都一个调子，温柔的，平和的，过分柔软的。

金希澈看着他这样子，感觉自己的火蹭的窜到了后脑勺，狠狠的拍了一下桌子站了起来，“她跟我打招呼我就要理她吗？她是谁啊？你一发话我就得点头哈腰的？凭什么？”  
“凭她是我女朋友。”朴正洙悠悠开口。  
“我不同意！！！”

金希澈说完就气呼呼的走了，金钟云感觉已经能看见金希澈背后的火光，啧啧，这俩人，发什么疯啊…想着又往崔始源怀里蹭了蹭。

朴正洙什么大风大浪没见过啊，都这样了还能平心静气的跟人家小姑娘说再见呢，顺便还替金希澈道了个歉，走的时候还把他们这桌的账给结了。金钟云看着这场景摇了摇头，独特啊独特，啧。

金希澈怒气冲冲的回到宿舍，金钟云的话围绕在他耳边。希疯啊，你不会是喜欢独特吧？  
你不会喜欢独特吧…  
你喜欢…独特  
喜欢…

他缓缓的，无意识的念出，我，喜欢，朴正洙…他呆呆的在床边坐了很久很久，突然一言不发的跑出去了。

-  
“砰！”朴正洙被巨大的开门声吓了一跳。  
“呀！希澈啊！你今天怎么回事啊………你怎么了？喝酒了？”怀里的人不知道怎么，一动不动的抱着他，大大的眼睛也一直盯着他。

“欧巴…”  
“莫？”  
“她…就是这么叫你的吗？”  
“你在说什么啊希澈！”  
金希澈点了点他的鼻尖，“我说，那个女的！她是不是这样叫你的，欧巴~~嗯？这样？”  
“希澈啊…不是…唔”金希澈冰凉的唇颤抖着贴了上来，又舔了舔。他盯着朴正洙的嘴唇，轻飘飘的说“你们…之后也会这样吗？像我刚刚那样。”  
朴正洙有点慌了神，这人这是怎么了今天？金希澈一抬腿把门带上，就来势汹汹的对着朴正洙吻了下去。

他们两个从小就住一个宿舍，到了大学更是早早就习惯了优越的两人寝环境。金希澈一边亲一边推着朴正洙往里走，朴正洙被吻的晕晕乎乎的，除了刚上高中的时候和金希澈打赌，和几个姐姐谈过点完全纯情的恋爱以外，之后就再也没有过女朋友了。

金希澈和他其实也半斤八两，也不知道外面抱着情书的纯情少女知道了金希澈是个天天在家穿着运动服打游戏看漫画，还是明日香和矢泽妮可狂饭的死宅会怎么想。

但是在这种事上，男生总是无师自通，天赋异禀。此时朴正洙觉得自己快被天赋异禀的金希澈弄醉了，他微微带着点酒气的身子热乎乎的扑过来，软软的一声又一声的叫“欧巴~~欧巴~~~”，可那双眼睛里又是化不开的浓稠，那是什么呢？朴正洙看不明白。

朴正洙感觉到温热的气息扑在耳朵边，还含混着微微的酒气，“喜欢我叫你哥哥吗？hiong？欧巴？”金希澈的手已经不安分的伸进了朴正洙的校裤里揉捏着，“金…金希澈！你在干什么！”“我在干什么，欧巴感觉不到吗？我要干你呀~”

金希澈不再和他废话，一用力就把人推到床上去，跨坐到上面，扯掉了他的上衣，“反正之后你也会讨厌我，那我不如在你身上讨点好处咯~”又附在他耳边用气声说“实在讨厌的话，把我想象成她吧。”

说完便含住了他的耳垂，轻轻的舔着，朴正洙大脑轰的一片空白，金希澈这是…这是要…可他竟然不愿意推开，是了，他不会推开，从小到大他都不会拒绝金希澈，哪怕一次也没有。

朴正洙盯着眼前一耸一耸的头发，安慰自己，没有人能拒绝金希澈，这没什么的。他感觉到金希澈的舌尖舔过他的耳廓，钻进了耳朵眼里，潮湿又带着点粗糙的划过去，他的小腹倏地紧了一下，他知道，他对着金希澈，硬了。

接下来的事仿佛是水到渠成，没有人说话，只有越来越急促的呼吸声。“嗯…希澈啊…唔”金希澈的手当真配的上纤纤玉手这个词，与此同时给朴正洙带来的快感也是成倍的，握着他性器撸动的手有些冰凉，他被这太汹涌的快感撩的哼哼唧唧的，偏偏那人还堵着马眼不让他射。

突然他感觉到自己的性器闯进了一个温暖湿热的地方，紧接着又进入了一个更窄小的地方。金希澈在给他深喉，这个认知让他浑身一颤，一不小心就射了出来。“咳咳…”金希澈被这突如其来的刺激的咳了两下，浓稠的精液有的被囫囵的咽下去了，有的还挂在嘴角，“欧巴~我做了这个就会和我交往吗？”朴正洙看着眼前的金希澈，舔着嘴边的精液，像是吸人精气的淫魔。

金希澈勾起嘴角笑笑，“你爽了，下面总该轮到我了吧，哥~”一把把朴正洙捞过来，让他在床上跪好，两根手指伸到后穴探了探，拉出一条黏糊糊的银丝，“哥，你下面流水了~”朴正洙听着他这故意调笑的话羞的脸都红了，金希澈扶着自己的家伙就顶了进来，“哈啊……好痛…希澈啊…轻…轻点”，说完身后那个家伙就不动了，朴正洙又急又气，这人是不是专门来给自己找不痛快的。

痛感渐渐消失，取而代之的是后穴的酸软和痒，想要被狠狠的贯穿。朴正洙难以自禁的摇了摇屁股，“哥，这么急啊~”“嗯…希澈…进来…”朴正洙的声音媚的不行，金希澈强忍着想要一插到底的念头，“你想要我就给你，哥哥，你太贪心了…”说完就慢慢慢慢的动了起来，可这对朴正洙来说无疑是凌迟一般，难受极了。

“哈啊…澈儿你别…”“我别什么？别干你了？早说嘛…我退出去就是了。”金希澈是铁了心了要朴正洙难堪，朴正洙急得都要哭了，奈何跪姿连金希澈的衣角都抓不到，只能努力收缩这后穴希望留住他。

金希澈毫不留情的全部退了出去，“呜呜…希澈啊…进…进来”  
“叫哥哥。”  
“哥…哥哥…”朴正洙也管不了那么多了，先爽了再说。金希澈贴着他耳边笑着说，“现在是你求我干你，该说什么，不用我教你吧？”说完又缓缓的进去，磨人一般慢慢抽动着，还坏心眼的顶了顶。朴正洙被这要插不插的感觉折磨的快疯了。

“欧…欧巴~再快一点嘛~”  
“干！”金希澈再也忍不住了，抓着人的腰就用力的操弄起来。  
“哥哥~欧巴~啊…操深一点…哈啊…”臀瓣被快速抽动的囊袋撞的发红，“啊…哥哥…啊…哈…要坏了…轻一点…”  
“你要轻一点就轻一点，要重一点就重一点，未免太拿自己当回事了吧？”金希澈被欲火烧的眼睛通红，咬上朴正洙的脖颈，狠狠的印了几点深红，又顺着后脖颈的骨头，一路从脊椎骨舔了下来。

“嘶…”金希澈感觉到朴正洙夹着他的后穴紧了又紧，“哥，你好湿啊~”后穴里流出的水，湿哒哒的沾湿身下的床单。“哈啊，还…还不是怪你…嗯……”

金希澈看着这样的朴正洙，被汗水沾湿的，小嘴里吐着黏糊糊的呻吟，眼角都带着一抹情欲的绯红，睫毛上挂着点点泪水，太美了。“哈啊…唔…我要到了啊~澈儿！呜，嗯啊！”朴正洙尖叫着射了出来，高潮中的身子抖个不停，连带着后穴也不自觉的紧着几分。

“哥~松点，要给我夹坏了，以后我还怎么操你？”又深深的顶弄了几十下，金希澈也低吼着射了出来。

先抱着朴正洙去清理，等他自己也洗完了出来，正看到那人和自己的衣服较劲像是要走。他赶忙又从后面抱住他，“去哪里？”  
“放开！”“怎么？哥哥在床上爽过了就翻脸不认人了？还是没爽够，还有力气要去找别人？”  
“金希澈！”朴正洙带着哭腔吼出来，却又很快软了语气，“别戏弄我了…我分辨不出…别开我玩笑了。”  
金希澈气的大笑，“朴正洙你听好了，我喜欢你，我从一开始就喜欢你，以前我不懂但是现在我懂了，我不想让你跟别人在一起，对别人笑跟别人拥抱接吻做爱，我受不了。我是认真的，没有戏弄你没有开你玩笑，我用我的真心说我是认真的。正洙，给我一个机会，跟我在一起，好吗？”

朴正洙听完早已泪眼婆娑，抓着人的肩膀就吻了上去。  
“如果是你，我的回答永远都是愿意。”

Fin.


End file.
